The Twins of Vinland
by ES1776
Summary: Alfred and Matthew never knew about their first family. They found out about something at a dig however that causes them to think that there might have been one before England and France. rated T to be safe. I do not own cover if it is yours and you want me to remove it I will.
1. Kinda prologue-ish? Err

_**Hello! This is my first fanfiction for Hetalia. I hope you enjoy!**_ _**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia if I did this would be canon wouldn't it?**_

 **1960, Ottawa Canada**

Matthew's phone rang American Idiot screaming at him. "Yes Al?"

"Matt I found something, you need to come over to the dig I'm at." Alfred had a serious tone for once in his damn life. "There is proof that someone-besides Mom's people of course- was here before us. And It may be someone we know. Like we'll see them at the world meeting in 3 weeks."

Matthew breath hitched. "Al, where is your dig site?"

" L'Anse aux Meadows, at your place."

"I'll be there soon." Alfred hung up and Matt was left to think to himself. Who could Al possibly be talking about? He put on his coat and left home bringing Kumajilomo with him.

 **Oslo Norway March 2016**

Alfred glanced at his brother sleeping next to him and then England who was glaring at them. "Bro wake up! Iggy is starin' at us and looks like he's gonna blow a fuse!" Matt stirred but didn't wake. "Mattie he's coming over! Matt!" He didn't react. "Maaatttttttttiiiiiiiieeeeee! I'll get you those Timmies things you love if you just get up!" Five feet away was England who looked _ticked._ Matthew shot up and mumbled something about his brother needing to keep his promise this time.

"Oi! You need to stop talking Alfred and Matthew you need to stay up! Honestly I thought I raised you better than this…" Alfred started to tune Arthur out. He glanced at the people he's been keeping a secret from for 56 years. He and Matt never told them. Never. He almost slipped up a couple times. He was never sure if Matthew slipped up. He hoped not. The _Jurassic Park_ theme blared. He fumbled with the phone a bit and pointed to his phone and the door believing they understood him.

"Yes ma'am?"

" _Dr. Jones we need your help at a recent excavation. We found a place that would interest you and your...Brother was it?"_ Dr. Maheswaran paused for a second. " _In any case I need you and if possible your brother here now."_

"Oki Doki Doc! See you when we get there."

" _Okay Jones. See you at the workplace."_

Alfred hung up the phone and burst through the doorway. "Hey I need to grab Mattie because of totally heroic stuff! Bye!" He ran out the Representative of Canada dragged behind him cursing all the way

 **Point Rosee 2016**

"Hello, Dr. Jones and Mr. Willams, Welcome to what we believe is part of Vinland." The dig looked average there was the strewn tools, the tired scientists, the normal. But in the camp, you could see turf walls in the trenches, a boulder the looked like it was used as a hearth, bog iron and ash residue in the dirt. The dig was even in the perfect location for a settlement! There was traces everywhere!

"WOAH! Mattie do you see this!" Alfred was running around looking at everything he could. "This could definitely help prove that Vinland is real! Maybe we could even confront them…"

"Confront who, exactly." Dr. Maheswaran's face showed some confusion. "You know what? Nevermind. With Jones, I don't want to know."

Matthew felt relieved she didn't. If she did she would probably think they were crazy. "Eh, Doctor? I was wondering aboot if you had any clue to which of the nordic countries had this settlement?"

"Norway I believe." Was the calm reply.

 _ **Please review if you want to! I could always do with helpful advice! It would make my day. Thank you**_


	2. Alfred voice: PROOOOOOOF

_**Hi Guys! I actually decided to be nice today and have a longer chapter. You guys are the best ever.**_ _ **Any part underlined and italised is that cool thing where twins can do that telepathy thingy with each other. BTW Al, Matt, do the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Alfred:ES116576 does not own Hetalia,**_

 _ **Matthew:If she did there would be a lot more focus on the North America continent. And there would be a lot more brotherly love between Alfred and I.**_

 _ **Alfred:And she wouldn't be a loner writing a fanfiction huh?**_

 _ **ON WITH THE PLOT.**_

Dr. Maheswaran paused after the reveal for a second, "But, we're not a hundred percent sure. Jones? Are you alright? You seem to be... I don't know what to call your expression."

 _Mattie we need to know who it is. I'm going to DIE from not knowing. DIE._

 _The canadian sighed inwardly, Al you can last. You are 300 something you'll be fine. And you look constipated, stop pulling that face._

Dr. Maheswaran interrupted the little staring contest/ESP conversation, "Ahem. Anyway Norway or Finland seems to be the most likely to have settled here. Would you like to survey the dig Mr. Willams and Dr. Jones?"

"Thank you for letting us come Doctor. I'll be sure to make sure Al doesn't break anything." Mathieu smirked abit.

"I would not! I do this all the time Mattie!" The american sulked away to look at the artifacts.

"That's my cue eh? Thank you again Doctor." He followed his brother to see what he was examining. "What do you got there Alfie? Is it a clue aboot to who settled here?"

"Yeah Den showed me the symbol once... said it was the symbol that Finland used to mean family*. It's a melting pot of symbols, each meaning a family member. It might've been all of them who settled here..." Alfred sighed. "But I can't be sure because it's pretty worn out ain't it?"

Matthew studied it a bit curious to what it looked like. "Hey um... Al?"

"What?"

"I counted seven symbols but there's only five Nordic countries. Do you think this might be the proof we needed?"

Alfred smiled at his sibling, "It just might be."

 _ **Sorry I am late but yesterday I was busy. I tried to make it longer but I am not very good**_ _ **at that. Please Review. Any suggestions are welcome.**_ _ ***This was made up by me and is not real. If you have an idea for the symbol please tell me! I would love to see it!**_


	3. Coffee is a no-no

_**Hello guys! I'm thinking of combining chapters 1+2 together and 3+4. I may just combine them into one mega chapter. Please tell me if that's an okay idea.**_ _**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to Hima papa. If I did there would be a loooot more on the North Americas. And I wouldn't be writing Fan Fics.**_ **Washington DC, Present Day.**

"You are going to die." Canada stared at the colossal pile of coffee cups next to his brothers desk. "You'll have a stroke I'm 100% percent sure of it." America just glared at Canada and downed another one. "Relax, you're acting like this is a court case. We're just asking if the had colonies in our continent, It's not the end of the world."

"But Matt, what if they didn't? Then we did all of this for nothing! And I am allowed as much coffee as I want! But seriously what if they didn't have one what if it's just a new tribe of Native Americans we never knew of! And if they did what proof do we have it was us!" He then took his coffee and dumped red bull in it. "There is proof but it's minor and basically null. We have artifacts and legends!"He drank it all in one gulp. Matthew stared at him for 15 seconds and then proceeded to steal the coffee maker and red bull from Alfred's desk and throw it out the window. "MY COFFEE! NOOOO!"

"Okay no more coffee. And Alfred it's just a video conference we're only telling them we found artifacts okay. Calm down." Alfred had a murderous glint in his eyes. "Al? AL? OH G-" He was tackled by a sleep deprived, caffeine hyped, and angry american. "ST-o-P- TiCK-LiNg- ME! AL-FrED!"

Alfred looked at his brother stopping slowly. "Never." The war was declared. Matthew took this small pause to his advantage and shoved him off, running to the living room. The war raged on for hours until the loud blaring of _Story of Tonight,_ signaled the call with the nordics was about to begin.

Norway began the conversation, " _Hello America, Canada, you said you wished to discuss something with us? It better not be the next time you are going for a drink with Denmark America."_ All of the Nordic 5 were crowded around the camera they were using.

Canada could see America's slight nervousness and decided to take over before he blurted out about their suspicions, "It's not I can assure you we were just wondering if you had some colonies in North America, before America or I was established I mean." Canada studied their expressions one by one each varied Denmark showed shock, Norway, Iceland, and Sweden's faces nothing at all, and Finland's sadness? Fear? "We were wondering because some digs recently showed evidence of at least one of you living there."

" _Well, Canada, yes we did but they fell through relatively fast. We had some where your land is and I believe we had one or two in America. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"_ Finland looked vaguely uncomfortable answering them.

America piped in, "Well did they have a personification or was there more than one, or was there none at all? See I'm part of the team for the dig so it would be interesting to know… You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable though." He was about to ask more questions before Canada kicked him in the leg.

" _Well, there was two personifications for the little colonies because something like the Italies situation. They were two seperate persoifications though because since there was a huge amount of distance between the two instead of the Italies who are like that because cultural differences."_ Finland looked at the two closer shook his head subtly. " _Can we end this subject though it's making me a bit morose."_ America smiled, "Of course but, just one more question, it that fine?" After a nod of confirmation, he inquired, "Who started the colonies?"

" _I did."_

 _ **And that's a wrap but there is a little cliffy but it's fairly obvious who says that. So don't know if that counts.**_ _ **PLEASE SEND ADVICE**_


	4. A WEEK? PLAN BETTER DANG IT

_**Hi! Hope you like this chappie!**_ _**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. If I did more focus on the N/A Bros. MORE.**_ " _I did."_ Finland's voice was meek, and trembling slightly. " _Thank you for telling us about finding them. If it's alright with the dig team can I- mean we- see the excavations? I never got to say goodbye so… I would like to do that now."_

"Of course. We'll ask the head tomorrow, okay?" Canada assured, a soft smile settling on his face until he was rudely pushed out of the way.

"Matt, you do know I am the head right? Didja? Did I forget to tell you..." America stared off into space, heaven knows what he was thinking now. "Did I tell you about my whale friend? Denmark, You would like him. And Finland of course you come! I would love confirmation! This is going to be really fun! I'm going to buy tickets for you all, and do you guys want to stay with me and Canada or do you want to get a hotel cause if you want I can book all of you a stay at any hotel at my place no expenses at all!" He then started to ramble about maybe he could take them to Broadway to see Hamilton.

Canada rose up off the floor slightly mad at his brother."America just stop talking for a second okay? We don't even know if all of them want to come. And how will you pay for it! What aboot that you hoser! Honestly… Anyway what do you guys think aboot coming over."

" _I wanna meet a whale of course I'm coming!"_

" _Well I was the one to ask so.."_

" _Sure"_ Norway and Sweden just nodded in response.

"OKAY SEE YOU IN A WEEK BYE!"

" _WAIT WHA-"_ The sharp click rang through the room as Alfred ended the call. "Alfred you idiot! Why did you do that-" Matthew noticed that the American wasn't even in the room and left to find the idiot he had for a brother.

 **Reykjavik, Iceland Present day.**

Iceland was first to speak after the abrupt end of the call, "In a week? How is he going to get flights that early?" "No Idea."  
 _ **Okay so I've decided to mix the first three chapters together. Because honestly the shortness was ridiculous. And I may update twice because I want to give you a treat for Presidents week! (I'm American so yeah.) And thank you**_ _ **Puppylove84**_ _**for the suggestion! I'm always up for them! Bye lovelies!**_


	5. NOT EVEN A WEEK AL YOU BUTT HOLE

**_Hello guys I'm changing the name based off of a little information I found. So I found there where 3 settlements the vikings had so... It'll still only be the twins who are the personifications of these settlements but previously I had been lead to believe there is only one. The other two are recorded only in stories and maps but ehhhhh. It's not going to affect the plot much so it should be fine. Thanks for your patience! PS- I edited the first 3 into 1 chapter._**

 ** _Sorry I haven't updated recently. I had writers block and issues. Lots of Issues..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these glorious characters. Even if I could the show would be a lot more serious but still cracky. I love angst. But I will keep that out of here. ANYWAy I don't own Hetalia._**

 **\- Uppsala Sweden 5:00 pm 3 days before they're supposed to leave-**

 _"So since y'all need a ride to the Canada's House, I was wondering if I should fly_ _out and pick up you guys? This is rhetorical BTW, cause I'm already flying out. I should be in Stockholm at 9:00 pm. Hope you're all packed."_

Sweden sighed when he heard the voice message, "Really? Fin, 'm going to call the 'thers."

Finland smiled not looking up from the suitcases he was packing. "Already did it he called me first. I've packed for the 3 of us anyway. The other said they would meet us at the airport."

"3?"

"Sealand. I couldn't leave him alone. Estonia said he was okay with looking after Hanatamago(Is that spelled right?), however I think he couldn't deal with Peter." The finnish man paused for half a second. "Do you think Anerica and Canada will mind?"

"N' idea. Grab Peter and then we should le've"

"Oh! It's already 5:30! Good Idea."

 ** _OKAY I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT. I AM SO SORRY._**


	6. Your Angry co-pilot and YOU

**_I'm going to have regular updates again don't worry. Thank you to anyone who pays attention to my writing. It means alot._** **_WARNING: I snuck in some AmeBel but only in you squint._**

 ** _Disclaimer: The gay countries anime/manga belongs to Hima-Papa. All I own is my headcannons and plot._**

 _"Alllllllrighty, we are cleared for take of. So please, strap in you seat belts. Since Canada is prepping your guest rooms at home today your pilot is Me, the HERO, and your co-pilot is the lovely Belarus."_

 _"Amerika if you talk anymore I will cut you."_

 _"Alright I'm shutting up. Anyway hope you enjoy your flight and please don't come up here. Distracting us is a bad idea since Bela might slit your throat-"_

 _"AMERIKA I SWEAR-"_ The intercom crackled off leaving a very scared Sealand whimpering about them crashing.

The rest of the plane ride was mostly uneventful except when Denmark went in the cockpit to check on them and walked out **very** pale in the face mumbling about knives and never interupting them again.

 _"We're landing in an hour so put back on your seatbelts and exit your seats when Bela or I tell you to."_

 _"Amerika you fu-"_

" _BELA THERE ARE CHILDREN ABOARD!"_

 _"And I care why?"_

 _"Errrrr... cause you love me?"_

 _"I think you are misinformed. I tolerate you."_

" _HEY."_ The intercom system turned off again and stayed that way for a while.

"Well... they are an... interesting pair." Finland managed to get out.

"More like psycho."

"Baby Brother!"

"Don't call me that!"

They _finally_ landed and as soon as they did Sealand and Denmark rushed out.

 ** _Okay sorry this was mainly filler but I had this stupid idea and it wouldn't leave me be. The next one will have plot. I hope... Also after this story is done I'm going to have a one-shot book with stuff ONLY from this universe. You guys can request things when it come out. _**


	7. I'M SO SORRY

**_Hello guys I'm changing the name based off of a little information I found. So I found there where 3 settlements the vikings had so... It'll still only be the twins who are the personifications of these settlements but previously I had been lead to believe there is only one. The other two are recorded only in stories and maps but ehhhhh. It's not going to affect the plot much so it should be fine. Thanks for your patience! PS- I edited the first 3 into 1 chapter._**

 ** _Sorry I haven't updated recently. I had writers block and issues. Lots of Issues..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these glorious characters. Even if I could the show would be a lot more serious but still cracky. I love angst. But I will keep that out of here. ANYWAy I don't own Hetalia._**

 **\- Uppsala Sweden 5:00 pm 3 days before they're supposed to leave-**

 _"So since y'all need a ride to the Canada's House, I was wondering if I should fly_ _out and pick up you guys? This is rhetorical BTW, cause I'm already flying out. I should be in Stockholm at 9:00 pm. Hope you're all packed."_

Sweden sighed when he heard the voice message, "Really? Fin, 'm going to call the 'thers."

Finland smiled not looking up from the suitcases he was packing. "Already did it he called me first. I've packed for the 3 of us anyway. The other said they would meet us at the airport."

"3?"

"Sealand. I couldn't leave him alone. Estonia said he was okay with looking after Hanatamago(Is that spelled right?), however I think he couldn't deal with Peter." The finnish man paused for half a second. "Do you think Anerica and Canada will mind?"

"N' idea. Grab Peter and then we should le've"

"Oh! It's already 5:30! Good Idea."

 ** _OKAY I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT. I AM SO SORRY._**


	8. Lame rules and cliffhangers

**_Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia cause if I did it would be a mess._**

America leapt out of his car after that exhausting ride. Who knew Denmark could wear even him down. And Sealand would not SHUT UP. Makes him appreciate Mattie whole lot more. Bursting through the door he shouted, "I'M HOME MATTIE!"

"I noticed. Hello Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Norway." Canada waved at them shyly.

Sealand popped up, "AND ME!"

"And you." Matthew smiled and led them up to their rooms. "Dinner will be in an hour but, for now you can just stay up here. We have some rules but they'll be discussed over dinner. Nothing too serious."

He went down the steps and joined Alfred in cooking.

 ** _-Time Skip brought by America and Canada dancing around to Electro Swing while cooking-_**

At the dinner table Finland was first to speak "So…. those rules? We don't want to cause any trouble around here."

"It's no trouble," Canada took an intake of breath, "All it really is, is that this house is old and we don't want anyone hurt. We just don't want you guys in the attic and basement because of safety. We also don't want you to go in the offices because of national security." They all nodded to show understanding. "Okay so what do you want to do now?"

Iceland spoke first, "Monopoly?"

 ** _-Time Skip brought by Iceland wiping the floor with the others and America dramatically sobbing about how he should be the Capitalism "President"-_**

"America and Canada are out cold." The two were leaning on each other snoring softly.

"Now down to business! We should totally go into the Basement to see what they're hiding! Cause if the basement wasn't safe this house wouldn't be safe, Right?" The rest pondered the Danes statement. He was right… what were they hiding?

 ** _Lame cliffhanger is lame sorry. I hope you like it and please tell me any suggestions you have!_**


	9. Not a Chapter but Important

I'm sorry first off. This is not a new chapter and this may not be updated for a while and I am so sorry. But this is important.

The FCC has repealed net neutrality. The

internet has one last chance however. That is, Congress. Please, Please, Please, Call your Congress members if you are in the United States. This is our last chance at all. The internet needs to live on and every call helps. Please help the US keep it's freedom. We are in dire need of help this is a violation of human rights. If it is repealed in Congress I will cry. I know this is sad but if that happens we only have 6 months of free internet left. Fight for your rights. Save your liberty.

Protect your rights to free speech. Calling all internet users. Our time is now. Gather your wits, gather all your mental strength. The time to fight for freedom is now. And if we fail, just know this. I am proud of you. For keeping up for so long and I love you all so much.


End file.
